


you'll come back when it's over

by eunhyeo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, set post-war, vague mentions of other paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunhyeo/pseuds/eunhyeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(no need to say goodbye)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll come back when it's over

it's a small island, and a small house, but it's home. he can hear the ocean from his room, and if he sticks his head out the window he feels like he can see the whole world. it is his whole world, now.

it's small, but the sky is infinite, and his world expands. he's never thought of space as an empty thing. it's enormous, full of people and noises and planets and memories. his home used to be there. his friends are out there.

on clear nights, he thinks he can see them.

it's hard to find his voice for a while, even though he never goes completely quiet. it takes time for him to find himself again- for years, he's been lance&hunk and lance&keith and thebluepaladin and Voltron. always NotJustLance, and LanceAndEveryone and when it wasn't that, he was LanceAndSomeone. Lance-who-was-a-part-of-Something.

even now, he's still Lance-Who-Saved-The-World, and Lance-Who-Lives-Alone, and Lance-Who-Was-Someone. he has to remind himself that even though voltron is gone, he's still a part of them. a part of space, left behind.

some nights, earth is emptier than the sky. he wakes up in darkness, suffocating under blankets. his scars ache for wounds from lightyears away.

before, he would wander the castle and sit down in front of the glass. he'd look outside and imagine he could pick out earth among all those dots of light. sometimes, he would fall back asleep with someone at his side.

tonight, there is no one but himself. he steps out onto the porch barefoot, and walks along the shore. the tide rises and falls with his chest, lapping at his ankles. he wraps his blankets around his shoulders and looks up at the sky.

the stars blink back at him. he can name some of them off the top of his head, but instead of picking out sirius or the north star, he finds himself searching for people.

home is on earth.

but now his home is in space, too.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://yaboybokuto.tumblr.com/post/149174589033/back-home-after-the-warmore-some-hcs-after) by shieru~


End file.
